1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved form of crystalline silicate ZSM-48, to a new and useful improvement in synthesizing said crystalline silicate and to use of the crystalline silicate prepared in accordance herewith as a catalyst for organic compound, e.g. hydrocarbon compound, conversion.
More particularly, this invention relates to an improved method of preparing crystalline silicate ZSM-48 whereby synthesis is facilitated and reproducible and the silicate product exhibits high purity and catalytic utility.
2. Discussion Of Prior Art
Crystalline zeolite ZSM-48 and its conventional preparation are taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,827, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. It has a distinctive X-ray diffraction pattern which identifies it from other known crystalline silicates.
Applicant knows of no prior art methods for preparing crystalline zeolite ZSM-48 utilizing the present improved method.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,083 teaches a method for synthesis of high silica zeolites of intermediate pore size involving careful control of reaction mixture content and the presence of an organic nitrogen-containing cation source such as, for example, a dibenzyldimethylammonium compound.